Forum:Adventure Game backer blog coverage
So for those not already aware, the backer blog is going to be on the MSPA Forums. Anyhow that is not my point, my point is a statement made by soft owl (a member of the art team) today in the current game thread on the forum. :"There will be noticeable privacy statements within the forum outlining the expected code of conduct and repercussions for going against that code of conduct." While the privacy statements and code of conduct aren't yet available I think we are going to have to take into consideration how exactly this will effect coverage on the wiki. Yes stuff will likely leak but coverage on the wiki could possibly result in repercussions for wiki users with access to the backer blog (especially us admins who in essence take care of the wiki). As such when the privacy statements become available we should review them to see if there is anything that could effect us and write a temporary policy to deal with it. - The Light6 (talk) 04:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think a blanket statement that we will not tolerate breaches of privacy conduct, and we will punish anyone found doing it. Possibly even if we find them doing it somewhere other than on the wiki, such as on a tumblr we know belongs to a wiki user, though that may be overstepping our authority. Obviously the only type of punishment we have is temp blocks so it's a question of how long they would be. :But regardless of whether or not we do punish individuals, if the privacy statement does apply to the wiki, then we will comply without question and have no coverage whatsoever until such a time as we are permitted to ::I agree that simply adding a general statement about not tolerating breaches of privacy conduct to the rules would cover this sufficently. However, behaviour outside of the wiki is a private matter (unless someone is talking on behalf of the wiki as some sort of representative), so punishing anyone for what they do on tumblr or wherever is not an option imo. 16:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, behaviour outside the wiki is outside our responsibility. Also while a blanket ban would be fine as a placeholder until the actual statement becomes available (and it should become available at the same time the blog does), but they might not forbid everything, plus they probably expect stuff to slowly leak so for all we know the privacy statement might simply be a time delay before it is fine to share the info at which point it would be fine to share here. My point is we don't know how strict it will be and our policy should match it. :::I should also mention that Soft Owl is aware that the wiki is willing to cooperate with their privacy statement, so it is possible (but not guaranteed) that What Pumpkin will actually tell us in what way they would like us to uphold it. - The Light6 (talk) 16:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well as the hiatus has begun for Hussie to start work on the game the backer blog might soon be up (if soon is defined as upcoming weeks or months) so I think it is worth remembering this discussion, I am thinking we may want to put a notification on the article for the game when the blog opens informing them of the ban. Also one of the forum moderators made this comment a few hours ago: "As described in the kickstarter, the backer blog is backer exclusive! It will have an agreement to the effect that anyone who leaks will lose access to it." So yeah, just a reminder. - The Light6 (talk) 17:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :And I just had a thought, why should we make this a temp policy when we've had this issue before, remember when Calliope was revealed and Hussie asked the fanbase to use the image of Calliope as a troll instead of a cherub for a period of time as not to spoil people who haven't read the update? I recall there being constant edit warring and a debate about the wiki's place in following Hussie's wishes. The situation doesn't fully match up because the backer blog actually involves money and legal agreements, but going beyond that it is kinda the same thing. So I think we should probably make a policy to not only cover the backer blog, but also any future situations so we don't have to wait around debating when they occur. - The Light6 (talk) 18:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::(Well this thread is basically an ectochamber) So I started writing up a draft version if anyone wants to have a look. It does address some of the things which I mentioned in my last post which would allow it to be a permanent policy. Ironically though I still haven't wrote anything in the policy which fits the backer blog situation which is why the policy is being created in the first place. Although a comment from soft owl earlier today may mean it would be covered by the "Andrew request" section, so yay? - The Light6 (talk) 17:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- OK after the Kickstarter update and talking to softowl and other admins, they are saying to treat the information the same way we would treat the backer blog. So I updated my draft and think it is basically finished. So I would like a vote to implement it plus any comments about any improvements, or for people to go ahead and just improve it themselves instead of asking. - The Light6 (talk) 07:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :The language looks really clear to me, I say it's fine as is. 08:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I vote Okay on this. We wait to post info until either a certain amount of time has passed, or we get an all-clear. User:Per Ankh ED 09:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Seems good to me. I vote Okay ThomasCates (talk) 14:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Looks mostly good to me. There's one other thing I was thinking about doing for this: would it make sense to make a warning message template (like the merge/delete/cleanup banners, but reminding editors to refrain from adding backer-exclusive information) that can be placed on the Adventure Game article (or any other articles as needed), or would that just be overkill? 22:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :No I actually thought about doing it to, but it completely slipped my mind. So yeah, we probably so also do that. - The Light6 (talk) 23:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed. 02:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC)